YuGiOh! I'm Quasar Raito  Duelist of the Light
by Light Jett Quasar
Summary: Hari pertama Quasar pindah sekolah...  Disambut baik oleh Prof. Erick... Quasar ditempatkan di kelas Slifer.


Hari pertama Quasar pindah sekolah...  
>Disambut baik oleh Prof. Erick... Quasar ditempatkan di kelas Slifer.<p>

Prof. Erick: "Ya, kamu duduk di bangku tengah sana!"  
>Quasar: "Baik, Prof!"<br>?: "Hai, namaku Vicky. Senang bertemu denganmu!"  
>Quasar: "Namaku Quasar. Salam kenal!"<br>Vicky: "Aku beritahu ya, besok ada test,"  
>Quasar: "Tertulis atau praktik?"<br>Vicky: "Untuk besok ada test tertulis. Katanya, soal-soal yang diberikan hampir setingkat dengan soal kelas Obelisk,"  
>Quasar: "(Umm, tak masalah... Aku kan sebelumnya di kelas Obelisk) Begitu yah. Praktiknya kapan?"<br>Vicky: "Ga tau. Kita tunggu saja pengumuman berikutnya,"  
>Prof. Erick: "Anak-anak! Kemarin kalian sudah belajar mengenai <strong>OTK<strong> atau **One Turn Kill**. Nah, apa kalian sudah menemukan style OTK versi kalian sendiri?"

(Kelas sunyi)

Prof. Erick: "Gracia! Bagaimana dengan kau?"  
>Gracia: "Err... Belum Prof,"<br>Prof. Erick: "Douglas! Kau sendiri, sudahkah kau temukan suatu OTK?"  
>Douglas: "Belum Prof,"<br>Prof. Erick: "Ah, bagaimana dengan teman baru kita, Quasar?"

(Semua anak melirik ke arah Quasar.)

Quasar: "Ya Prof. Saya pernah melakukan beberapa OTK, dan saya sekarang menemukan style OTK sendiri."  
>Prof. Erick: "Bisa kau terangkan pada kami? Silakan maju ke depan,"<br>Quasar: "Baik. (Maju) Pertama, komponen utama yang digunakan adalah **Last Turn**. Lalu pendukungnya adalah **Jowgen the Spiritualist**. Dan terakhir adalah **Wall of Revealing Light**.  
>Prof. Erick: "Ya, ya, lalu?"<br>Quasar: "**Langkah awalnya, kita panggil Jowgen secara face-up ke arena. Lalu Set 2 kartu Trap, Last Turn dan Wall tersebut**."  
>Prof. Erick: "Menarik! Teruskan!"<br>Quasar: "**Kita akhiri giliran setelahnya, lalu disaat giliran musuh, secara cepat kita aktifkan Wall of Revealing Light dan kita bayar Life Point hingga tersisa 1000 point**."  
>Prof. Erick: "*angguk angguk*"<br>Vicky: "(anak ini... sebenarnya siapa sih? Jenius juga,)"  
>Quasar: "<strong>Kemudian kita aktifkan Last Turn. Kita pilih Jowgen, lalu kita menang<strong>."

(Sekelas bertepuk tangan)

Prof. Erick: "Hebat, hebat! Silakan duduk, Quasar. Terima kasih!"  
>Quasar: "*hanya tersenyum*"<br>Prof. Erick: "Jenius! Kita bisa mencontoh OTK yg diberikan Quasar. Namun, semenjak Last Turn menjadi Forbidden, kita tidak bisa lagi menggunakannya dalam duel."  
>Quasar: "Ya Prof, itulah kelemahannya..."<br>Prof. Erick: "Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba lain waktu. Apakah kau memakai OTK tersebut dalam deck-mu, Tuan Raito?"  
>Quasar: "Tidak Prof. Saya menggunakan deck berbasis Kuriboh,"<p>

(Anak-anak sekelas tertawa terbahak-bahak)

Prof. Erick: "Sudah, sudah! Tenang! Quasar, apa menurutmu deck berbasis Kuriboh cukup kuat?"  
>Quasar: "Kuat atau tidak, tergantung duelistnya. Yang terpenting adalah mempercayai deck-mu."<br>Vicky: "(Semua tindakannya terlihat mengagumkan..)"  
>Prof. Erick: "Aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika sisa jam hari ini kita gunakan untuk duel?"<br>Anak-anak: "Whoa! Setuju Prof! Setuju!"  
>Prof. Erick: "Tapi, kali ini, kalian hanya duel melawan Quasar!"<br>Quasar: "Hah?"  
>Anak-anak: "Alaaah, melawannya pasti gampang!"<br>Prof. Erick: "Benarkah? Baik, aku yang tentukan duelistnya! Ramon, kau lawan Quasar!"  
>Ramon: "Baik Profesor! Lihat saja, anak baru! Aku akan menang!"<br>Prof. Erick: "Quasar, kau siap?"  
>Quasar: "Saya selalu siap, Prof."<br>Prof. Erick: "Baik, ayo mulai!"

Duel dimulai.****

**Ramon's Turn:** "Aku duluan! Draw! Aku panggil **Lady Ninja Yae (ATK/DEF 1100/200)** dengan siap menyerang! Lalu aku set 2 kartu reverse, giliranku selesai!"  
><strong>Quasar's Turn:<strong> "Baik, giliranku, draw! Aku set 3 kartu reverse, lalu aku panggil **Winged Kuriboh (ATK/DEF 300/200)**, siap menyerang! Giliranku selesai,"  
><strong>Ramon's Turn:<strong> "Oke, draw! Aku panggil **Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (ATK/DEF 1800/1000)** dengan siap menyerang! Aku memasuki Battle, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke menyerang!"  
>Quasar: "Aku aktifkan <strong>Miracle Tube<strong>! Kau akan kena damage 1000"  
>Ramon: "Ah..."<br>Quasar: "Tapi... Aku aktifkan **Fusion Guard**! Aktivasi Spell-ku digagalkan karena ada efek damage-nya, lalu secara acak kukirimkan satu monster dari Fusion Deck! Aku kirimkan **Five-Headed Dragon**,"  
>Ramon: "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Serangan Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, berlanjut!"<br>Quasar: "Inilah maksudku yang sebenarnya. **Berseker Crush**! Aku remove **Five-Headed Dragon** (ATK/DEF 5000/5000) dari game, lalu memilih Winged Kuriboh. ATK dan DEF-nya sekarang sama dengan monster yang aku remove sampai akhir giliran ini," (sambil tersenyum)  
>Ramon: "Ap...paaa...? (LP: 4000 - 800, Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke hancur)Sial... Ok, aku akhiri giliranku!"<br>**Quasar's Turn:** Baiklah, draw! Aku aktifkan **The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh**! Aku panggil **Kuriboh **dari deck secara langsung! Lalu aktifkan **Multiply** ! Aku korbankan Kuriboh untuk memanggil 4 Kuriboh Tokens."  
>Ramon: "Ha? Lalu apa hebatnya?"<br>Quasar: "Ini kuncinya! Aktifkan **Detonate** ! Aku hancurkan semua Kuriboh Tokens (ATK/DEF 300/200)! Karena ada 4, maka aku bisa menghancurkan kartu-kartu di arenamu sesuai jumlah tersebut atau dibawahnya!"  
>Ramon: "Haah?" (Lady Ninja Yae dan 2 kartu reverse hancur)<br>Quasar: "Lalu aku mengaktifkan dari tangan, **United We Stand**! ATK dan DEF Winged Kuriboh-ku bertambah 800 point! (ATK 300 - 1100) Saatnya, Winged Kuriboh, serang langsung pemain!"  
>Ramon: "Aaaaahhhh? (LP 800 - 0)<p>

Duel selesai.

Prof. Erick: "Wahahaha... Hebat, duel yang hebat! Quasar, skill-mu lumayan juga!"  
>Ramon: "Aku... Kalah dengan... Deck Kuriboh...?"<br>Prof. Erick: "Nah, jadi anak-anak, apapun deck-nya, jika terdengar lemah, belum tentu begitu aslinya!"  
>Vicky: "Kau hebat Quasar! Punya taktik cerdas seperti itu!"<br>Quasar: "Masa iya? Ah, itu trik biasa menurutku..."  
>Vicky: "Tidak, itu cukup luar biasa."<br>Quasar: "Baik, terserah kau saja,"  
>Prof. Erick: "Jadi... Apakah ada lagi yang mau bertanding melawan Quasar?"<br>Anak-anak: (terdiam)  
>Vicky: "Makanya, kalian ini jangan tertipu sama luarna dulu... Lihat, kan? Quasar itu tangguh!"<br>Gracia: "Alaahh, Vicky, coba saja kau berduel dengan anak itu!"  
>Vicky: "Aku? Kapan-kapan dehh!"<p>

RIIIIINGG... Bel tanda pulang.

Prof Erick: "Nah, anak-anak, debatnya sudah cukup. Sekarang kalian beres-beres, lalu pulanglah dengan tertib."  
>Anak-anak: "Iya profesoorr..."<p>

Lalu mereka keluar. Vicky terlihat menyukai Quasar. Mereka berjalan bersama ketika pulang.

Vicky: "Quasar, sebenarnya kau ini siapa...?"  
>Quasar: "Aku... Aku, ya aku. Aku Quasar, Duelist Cahaya,"<p>

Quasar tersenyum lalu berlari meningalkan Vicky yang kebingungan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada yang memata-matai Quasar dari jauh...

******to be continued******


End file.
